The end of Ivalice?
by omegarulesall
Summary: Six years since the fall of bahamut a dark creature with powers to destroy worlds sets its eyes on Ivalice. Old heros return and new ones will rise to defend their world; but will they be able save it? Main Pairings: BalthierxFran; PeneloxVaan;AshexBasch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own final fatasy 12 or any of its characters appearing in this fan fic except those who were created by me.

This was written with the help of my younger sister and older brother(may he rest in peace). The blathier and fran section was originally written by him so i will try to keep his same writing style. I dedicate this fan fic to them.

A cruel, evil laugh rang through the darkness.

"haaa haaa haaaa"

the world that took everything from him was,at last, destroyed by his hand.

"and now to awaken the destroyer, I must continue to wreak havoc and chaos on other worlds.", An evil shadow like figure said to his "pet".

Its been six years since peace came to dalmasca, and five since the sky pirates adventures. The queen was now getting married, and a celebration was to occur. But a few days before the wedding festival a star fell in the northern part of the empire.

"come on vaan, you are such a lazy man" penelo was scolding her husband of two years.

"I'm up, I'm up" vaan said groggily.

"daddy" Sophia yelled as she entered the room.

Sophia was penelo and vaan's daughter of three years. She had her mothers hair and her fathers eyes; and their love for adventure.

"you promised" she said .

"yeah vaan, you said you would take her to the festival" penelo said to vaan.

"ok. a promise is a promise". Vaan said. He picked her up and carried her on his shoulders to the festival with his wife following close by to make sure he didn't drop her.

"Fran, please I am not jealous." the dashing sky pirate said to his viera partner.

"You did like her once." Fran said, even though she knew his feeling towards Ashe were completely gone.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, you always take pleasure in teasing me. But that is what I love about you dear."

In the past six years since saving ivalice, fran and balthier partnership blossomed into a beautiful relationship. They now spent every night together in bed, well except the times balthier is thrown into the doghouse and is forced to sleep in the cockpit or the lobby of an inn.

He stared at her body; the gods had given the perfect women who completed him. Soon a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"we do have some time to kill before we arrive at rabanastre"; he moved closer to her and placed his hands around her waist; "i have a little game I would like to play"; he started to kiss her neck

"i have already beaten you at your games, sky pirate" she sad with a coy smile thinking of her "victories" over him. She turned and faced, starting to kiss his lips and embrace his warm body. The pair now started to move to other things as balthier tried to remove her armor but every time he tried she would kiss harder and move around on his lap, really making it difficult to focus. She was the first to get balthier's clothes off.

"Looks like I win again" she said as she pressed her naked body into his.

"The good thing about this game,fran, is that there are never any losers."

the two continued in their passionate embrace, moaning and getting hot. The windows of the strahl fogged up.

Ashe looked at her kingdom, sighing

"I finally have everything I fought for, my kingdom, my home, a person to love and peace on Ivalice.", she thought to herself, "why do I feel so miserable? Was it the daily pressures of running a country?

She remembered the times she spent adventuring with her friends. She remembers the excitement she felt during her travels, the hardships, the anger and sadness. She remembers him. She was very fortunate to have found another person to love. Rasler would have been proud.

He stepped into her chambers no longer in judge's armor. "My queen" he caresses her.

"Basch!" she said surprised. She hugged him.

"The wedding will be tomorrow. You are not supposed to see me until then" Ashe stated with a bit a unease in her voice.

"Do not believe in silly superstitions. Nothing bad will happen" he leaned close and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Omega- god to end all gods. Its might unfathomable. Born to bring oblivion to the worlds and the gods. An absolute weapon. Yet when it learned its fate was to destroy all things it threw away its power.

How do u like it? INtrested? Please read and review. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated, and please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All final fantasy characters and locations are owned by Square-enix and its respected affiliates. I do not own any characters or locations except those created by me.

Please read and review. I did this over the weekend so I had a bit more time to proof read. Also I hope you'll like this chapter it focuses around Balthier and Fran. This chapter was inspired by my baby niece.

The strahl landed in the aerodrome, and Fran and Balthier came out.

"Well Fran, did you enjoy the ride?", asked Balthier with a smirk. Fran just looked at him and nodded.

"Rabanastre has changed since we last came here three years ago." Fran remarked.

"I remember the day; Sophy was just born." Balthier was the one who gave her the affectionate nickname.

"_Look everybody!", Vaan brought out the little baby girl in his arms. _

"_She has your face Vaan", Ashe said_

"_A healthy child, just as strong has their parents", Basch said._

_Fran and Balthier walked up to the child and the child started playing with Fran's hair._

"_Just like her father; no concept of personal space." Balthier said teasing Vaan._

"_Hey! What do you mean by that?", Vaan questioned._

"_She has her mother's gentleness and kind spirit", Fran interrupted._

"_Her name is Sophia", Penelo said as she came out of the delivery room with the help of the nurse._

"_I think I'll call her Sophy; sounds much better.", Balthier said while looking over her. "So Fran, what will you name our daughter? That is if we ever decide to have kids or if it is even possible." Balthier put his hand around Fran._

"_If it is a girl, she will be called Mira. You Shall name the child if it is a boy" Fran said while rocking Sophy in her arms._

"_I'll name him Freeden; Freeden Cidolfus Bunansa. Has a nice ring to it don't you think darling?"_

_Fran just nodded as she was humming a viera lullaby to get the baby to fall asleep. " I couldn't help but notice darling you look great with children.", Balthier said while staring at his leading lady._

"_Don't you get any ideas,sky pirate"Fran said jokingly. Penelo took back Sophia and made an announcement._

"_Everyone I would like to announce that I want Balthier and Fran and Ashe and Basch to be the godparents. You all have been like the family Vaan and me lost. So you better be there whenever Sophy needs you all. Got it?"_

"_Got it!", everybody replied back._

"_Hey penelo; you can only pick two people to be the godparents", Vaan said._

"_I don't care Vaan. Sophy will have two pairs of godparents. Understood!?" _

"_Yes, ma'am" Vaan said kissing the mother of his daughter._

"Those two; it was really a shame we missed their wedding", Balthier stated

"And whose fault was that." Fran said with a grin on her face. "I recall that you were the one who decided to rob those Archadian gentries or did you forget?"

"Fran Please. How could forget that day; it was on that day when we 'acquired' Vaan and Penelo's wedding presents along with a few other things. Also wasn't it the day when I beat you in a race to the water at the Phon coast."

"Only because I let you win, sky pirate." Fran responded while leaning on balthier.

"A win is a win" Balthier whispered into her ear. They kissed outside the aerodrome walking towards the Sandsea.

Well what did you guys think? I love BalthierxFran and PeneloxVaan They were made for each other. The next chapter will focus more on AshexBasch and PeneloxVaan. Plus more info on the mysterious creature threatening Ivalice. And as always, please tell me where I can improve on. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All final fantasy characters and locations are owned by Square-enix and its respected affiliates. I do not own any characters or locations except those created by me.

Author note:well this chapter will intoduce the new creature that will threaten Ivalice; Aliens from another dimension. Sorry for not updating I've been busy and since nobody reviewed i thought you didn't like the story. Also this chapter was inspired by my uncles dogs they are never full.

There was a huge crater from when the star fell on the Mosphorn highwaste. Two creatures emerged from the flaming crystal that was at the center of the crater. The first one was the size of a behemoth with a head like a reptile two large eyes a huge mouth filled with row after row of sharp teeth dark plate like scales lining its body its large hands with extremely sharp claws gripped the edge of the crater as it climbed out of the crater. The second creature that emerged was smaller. It was covered in an eerie substance that was black as a moonless, starless sky it also had a reptilian appearance with claws and a mouth filled with sharp teeth though no one could tell it had a mouth until it opened it. Its large eyes shined a crimson red that pierced the darkness of its body. It shoot out four tentacles that suddenly sprouted from its dark body an wrapped themselves around four different boulders as it pulled it self out of the crater.

Both creature made a noise like a mix between a growl , a roar and a hiss as they encountered a worgen pack that were too curious for there own good. The larger creature went straight for the leader of the the pack grabbing it in its large clawed hands and crushed it's spine with ease then swallowing its limp body whole. The smaller one used its tentacles to wrap around one the fleeing worgens suffocating the beast then it dragged its dead body to its mouth and commenced to tear and devour its limbs and body leaving nothing not even bones. Soon the worgen pack was reduced to one single worgen that managed to escape the creatures ferocious apatite.

"Hungry!" the larger creatured uttered in a mix of a growl and a hiss.

"Need more food." the smaller one said while looking toward the larger one. They moved through the highwaste devouring anything that stood in their path as they descended toward the desert.

* * *

"Wow! Its so big", said Penelo as she and her family walked into the festival grounds near the palace.

"Pretty!" screamed Sophia in excitement as she gazed at the very colorful festival around her.

"Careful there", Vaan said as Sophy almost jumped off of his shoulders wanting to explore the festival.

"Isn't that Fran and Balthier walking out of the Sandsea?", asked Penelo while pointing at the entrance of the Sandsea.

"It is them." confirmed Vaan as they walked over toward the viera-hume couple.

"Well if it isn't our married sky pirate couple." said Balthier to Vaan and Penelo as they greeted each other.

"Uncle Balthier! Aunt Fran!", yelled little Sophy as she gave a big hug to Fran and Balthier.

"How has my young sky pirate-in-training been?"asked Balthier as he picked up Sophy in his arms.

"I've been good. I had many adventures oh and here is something I found in the desert when mommy and daddy took me exploring.", said Sophy while holding up a pair of beautiful earrings. "For you" said Sophy as she gave one to balthier and Fran.

"Why thank you Sophy.", said Balthier bowing to the little girl.

"I see our young pirate-in-training has an excellent eye for treasure." commented Fran while taking the pair of earrings in her hand and putting them in a pouch for safe keeping.

"Sophy why didn't you tell me you found those earrings in the desert.", said Penelo wondering why her daughter kept that information from secret.

The little girl giggled mischievously. "It was a secret present for them and I wanted to surprise them with it."

"Well isn't that a nice little surprise." said Vaan while putting his hands around Penelo and giving her a quick kiss. Sophy giggled even more as she watched her parents kiss.

"Well now, how has our future king and queen been?" inquired Balthier while putting Sophy in Fran's arm.

"Well Basch has been extremely happy about everything according to Larsa," said Penelo, "and Ashe has been worried though."

"Why?" asked Balthier.

"Well Larsa told me in his letter that Ashe had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but Basch thinks it just pre-wedding jitters.

"Let's hope the queen's feeling is just that and not a premonition of things to come." said Fran in a slightly worried voice.

* * *

So what do you think of my oc monsters do you think you can draw them? cookie for the best drawing. Sorry for not updating i got really side tracked with exams and everything. btw please review and post any comments about this even flames. and if you have any ideas about how this story should go please share them with me i will give you the credit. next chapter should be up by next week if i dont get sidetracked.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: All final fantasy characters and locations are owned by Square-enix and its respected affiliates. I do not own any characters or locations except those created by me.

A/N: Well I'm back. I took my last exam a week ago, but I had a mini-vacation so I could rest. This chapter is part one out of 2 or 3 of Ashe and Basch's wedding. Basically a filler chapter. This chapter was inspired by my little niece. she is always wondering off.

* * *

The moon shined down upon the gruesome sight. A group of six city guards from Nalbina were all dead in the middle of the desert. Two creatures walked away from the horrible scene; the smaller creature had blood all over its small, black, clawed hands; the larger creature had its teeth stained with blood.

"Hurry! We must reach the Cathedral.", the smaller creature said to the larger one.

"I know! I know!", replied the larger one.

"Soon, our master will arrive and take over this pitiful world!", the smaller creature said.

"Yes Tyres, with our master in control we shall feast upon all living things!", Zaster said.

"Now let's go west to the Cathedral before more guards come.". Tyres and Zaster left the area heading towards the small nomad village near the royal city of Rabanastre.

* * *

"So future King of Dalmasca, how are you holding up?", asked the Emperor Larsa.

"I'm never felt happier. I am marrying the person I love most.", said Basch with a grin.

"So how does it feel knowing by this time tomorrow you will be king?", asked Larsa.

"Well, I feel nervous but excited. I will do my best to serve Dalmasca like I always have.", proclaimed Basch.

"You'll never change Basch; you and your honor.", a young women said as she walked into the room. She had wavy, blond hair and light brown skin.

* * *

The day had finally arrived! The wedding day! There was a mass of people near the place were the wedding was going to take place. Vaan, Penelo, Fran, Balthier, and little Sophy made their way through the crowd almost losing Sophy three times when she ran off on her own.

"Don't do that again!", Penelo scolded her young daughter for trying to escape again.

"But, mommy! I want to go exploring", Sophy was determined to go off adventuring.

"No! You are not supposed to go off on your own. It is to dangerous; besides, if anything were to happen I don't know what I would do? Do you want your mommy sad?", said Penelo trying to make her daughter understand and not wander off.

"Okay mommy.", Sophy said while she started sulking, she crossed her arms and started pouting.

"Come on Sophia; don't be like that. Try to cheer up we're at a wedding and there is going to be cake, desserts, and as much sweets as you can eat.", Vaan said hoping Sophy would cheer up from the mention of sweets.

"Really daddy?", said Sophy with a hopeful smile.

"Are you serious?", whispered Penelo to Vaan,

"No, I'm just telling her that so she doesn't run off. The gods know how hyper she can be with just a little bit of sweets; she'll be jumping off the walls.", whispered Vaan to Penelo with a slight smirk on his face.

"Daddy, what are you whispering to mommy?", asked the ever curious Sophy

"Just something mushy", he lied.

"Ewwwwww", she said with disgust.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Nam-Yensa, two creatures fought off a rather large horde of Urutan-Yensa.

"Pathetic vermin, DIE!!", roared the large dark plated creature also known as Zaster. He used his large claws to deal death to any Urutan foolish enough to get in his way. A large bull yensa came up from behind and tried to tackle Zaster only to be caught by one of Tyres tentacles. A sickening snap sound resonated from the fish and its then lifeless corpse was thrown in to the sands never to be seen again. The remaining Urutan-Yensa tried to flee only to perish when Tyres released a powerful magic attack that caused the area to erupt into a massive explosion.

"Imbeciles! What a waste of my time.", said Zaster dusting himself off.

"No matter. When the time comes nothing will be left.", hissed Tyres. The two creatures left the burning sands which were now stained an unearthly black with mist swirling everywhere.

* * *

A/N: please read and review. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. I will Update this soon and in the next chapter I will explain why my OC skipped Rabanaster and went to the sandseas. You could always message me and I will tell you. Till next and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTICE: I unfortunately have met a writers block and can't think of anything for this story. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY. I REPEAT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY. It will take some times before I get some new ideas seeing as I have lost my ff12 game and my ps2. If you have any comments or questions pm me or tell me in a review. As always your reviews comments, and even just clicking on this story are appreciated

Sincerely,

omegarulesall

I will take this down and replace this chapter with ch 5 when I have it done.


End file.
